I Am Different!
by NightDreamer163
Summary: What if the accident that caused his parent's death also caused his brother's life as well? What will become of the Misaki we know and love? Rated T for now...maybe M later...I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! It's me and yeah I haven't been able to post my Takumi-kun Series Fanfiction but…that was because, well everyone has this problem…SCHOOL! OMG I'm so tired of it! But the good news is that I was into something really great. I'm pretty sure a lot of people know it….Junjou Romantica! Omg I am like so obsessed with it suddenly. Anyways here is my new fanficiton of Junjou Romantica.**

**A/N: **I do not own Junjou Romantica but my own OC's and my plot line. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

The dreadful day that changed my life haunts me and still does; the day I lost everything. If only I hadn't called Nii-chan and told them to come home quickly. If only it wasn't it wasn't raining that day. If only that accident didn't happen. If only…

**Misaki POV**

My parents and my beloved Nii-chan died in a car accident on a rainy night. I was left alone from that moment on. That dreadful night was all my fault.

That night, I sat in our house alone. My little body was crawled under the dinner table, trembling at every flash of lighting and thunder clap. I had hopes that my parents and brother would come straight through the front door and embracing my fragile body, giving me strength.

I didn't know how long I had waited but before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. As I was sleeping, I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to a cold and dark room with a man on all fours staring at me. He was mouthing words but the sound of his voice was drowned out by the sound of the rain. Finally I came to my senses and heard what he said:

"Misaki-kun, is that you? Misaki-kun? Are you okay?"

The lights weren't turned on so I couldn't make out his features but his voice sounded so familiar.

"W-who are you?" I asked wearily.

"It's me, your neighbor Tanaka," He said. "Are you alright, Misaki-kun. What are you doing under there?"

I had completely forgotten that I was under the table. Tanaka-san pulled me out under the table and brushed the dust off of my clothes. Tanaka-san had been out family's neighbor for as long as I can remember. He had a son roughly around my age at that time. Until he and his wife got a divorce and took his son with her. Ever since the divorce, Tanaka-san came over to our house many times for dinner.

He took my small hand and walked me out of my house, down the front door stairs. We then walked towards his house. The whole time questions shot around in my head.

_"Where's okaa-chan and otou-san? Where's Nii-chan? Why am I leaving our house and going to Tanaka-san's house instead?"_

I wanted to ask Tanaka-san but I couldn't after seeing how said he looked. I couldn't utter a sound. I had a feeling in my little heart that something was wrong. The feeling swelled in my heart and my gut.

When we got into Tanaka-san's house, he told me to go sit on his large beige couch so I did. Tanaka-san closed his front door, locked it and turned on the room lights then walked towards me. He knelt down in front of me and began to talk. As soon as he opened his mouth, I knew in my mind was that he was going to tell me something bad.

"Misaki-kun, you're going to have to stay here for a few days," Tanaka-san said.

"Why? Where are otou-san and okaa-san; and nii-chan, too? Aren't they coming home soon?" I asked innocently.

There was a long pause from Tanaka-san. I could tell that he was trying to find the words to tell me. The sound of the rain echoed throughout the room. I sat on the couch staring at the man in front of me.

"Misaki-kun, I know that this will sound…a little shocking but I need you to listen to me okay? Your mother, father and brother can no longer come and be with you anymore," Tanaka-san began.

"Eh…? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Misaki-kun…uh…how should I say this… your family was involved in a car accident just a few hours ago. I'm so sorry," he said.

His eyes showed pity…as a child I really did not enjoy people who showed me pity. The only pair of eyes I loved were my mother's beautiful emerald green eyes; my father's and brother's dark eyes. Oh how I missed seeing them, I thought.

The news gave me a huge shock. At that moment, I felt like my world was crumbling down before me. My vision soon became blurry as I felt a drop of water fall on my hand. Before I knew it, I was sobbing hard. Tanaka-san pulled me towards his chest, trying to comfort me. I thought to myself: "What am I going to do now? Without everyone, what is to become of me, a kid with no family? Will I end up in a beat up orphanage and wait for some family to randomly adopt me?

I was completely unsure of my future as of that moment…

_What is going to happen to the young Misaki? Will he end up in an orphanage? Who will adopt him? Or will someone adopt or will he remain an orphan for the rest of his life? Find out next chapter…_

**So how do you think? Did you like it? Please review and let me know what you think. I've been writing for a few days and this idea just popped into my head as I was reading Junjou Romantica FanFictions. So please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and adding my story. I really appreciate it! So I have the next chapter out! YAY! So here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: **I do not own Junjou Romantica or the characters. I just own my OC's and plot line. So here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

After hearing about the car accident, I've spent the last two days at Tanaka-san's house. On the third day, it was their funeral. I alone stood out on the platform, looking down at their corpse in the tombs then staring at their smiling pictures above them. I stood there watching as our friends and other distant family members came by. The tears that I expected to come pouring out didn't, not even one drop. The sound of the people weeping in the background made things even more difficult for my young self to accept my family member's deaths. The pain was too much; it felt like I was floating in space. Everything was dark and I couldn't see anything, couldn't reach out to anyone.

The day of my parent's funeral was the day that I remember clearly. After mourning, the cremation of my family's body some men came to our house and pack everything away. All they gave me were my personal belongings and a bunch of our family photos; including our family portrait. The next thing I knew was that I was in a car being driven to what looked like an orphanage.

I was brought inside the large mansion by a social worker. He signed me in and filled out all the papers. He told someone who seemed to be the 'head mother' about my situation. She looked at me with same eyes full of pity and sorrow. I hated them…I hated that look. All through the day every single person gave me that look. I felt so hopeless…

After a few minutes, the social worker said his good-byes, lightly patted me on the head and whispered:

"Everything will be alright soon. Be a good boy, okay?"

Then he left, never returning again. The Head Mother walked me through the large mansion. I could hear the sound of children screaming, laughing and crying. Many of them ran through the hallways, screaming and carrying their toys. Head Mother called them towards her and told them to slow down. She seemed gentle and sweet, the way she talked to the children.

When we finally reach a room, the Head Mother opened the door and showed me inside. She told me that this was where I would be staying from then on. It was a fairly average room; a bunk bed, a closet, a dresser and a window looking out to the city. To be honest, it was a rather dull room; the paint was a light color of beige, while the bed sheets were white and dresser was white. There was really nothing to be excited about. From looking through the room, I knew immediately I had a roommate. Head Mother told me to just set my stuff down for now so that she can go and introduce me to my 'family.'

We walked towards the house's common room where all the children have gathered. The Head Mother called out towards to the kids to get their attention. Once she got their attention, she began to speak:

"Everyone, this is Misaki. He will be living with us from now on. So everyone please be nice to him and take care of him, alright?"

"Yes, Head Mother," they all cried.

And with that, they all disperse, going to their little play area while I was lead back into my room where I met Sumi Keiichi. Just by looking, I knew he was going to be my roommate. Head Mother told him about me then left me to unpack my things.

After Head mother had left, there was a long silence in the room. I was too nervous to move from my spot at the rim of the door. He was staring at me with his emotionless eyes. I stared back at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly. "Hurry up and unpack already."

"Ye-yes! I'll do that," I answered as I quickly moved to the bed with my belongings.

"So you're Misaki, huh? When I first heard that name, I thought it was a girl. To my surprise, there was a boy named Misaki. Well, whatever, not that I care that much anyways. My name's Sumi Keiichi. Nice to meet you," the boy said nonchalantly.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm T-taka-hashi Misaki," I stuttered nervously.

"I know, baka. How old are you anyways? Five…no…six?" He asked.

"I'm eight and a half," I muttered under my breath.

"What? You're eight years old? Oops, my bad but you don't look like an average eight year old," Sumi said.

"Well…what does and eight year old look like, then?" I asked.

"Hmmm…a little bigger…I guess," said the silver-haired boy.

"The how old are you, then?" I asked with a little annoyance in my tone.

"I'm twelve years old," He said.

"Wow, you're a lot older than me. Then I should call you Nii-san, right?" I asked.

"No…don't use that term. Half of the kids here call me that," he exclaimed. "Sumi-niichan, Sumi-niichan!' they'd cry. Ugh it pisses me off!"

"Then…what should I call you…Sumi-san?" I asked.

"That's fine. Just call me that," Sumi said as he climbed on to his top of the bunk bed and lay down with a thud, shaking the whole bed structure.

"Hey, I'm trying to unpack here," I cried.

"Oops, sorry, my bad. It's been a while since I had a roommate so," Sumi chuckled, getting used to his new roommate.

"Really? How long ago was that?" I asked anticipating a story.

"It was a few years ago. My roommate was the same age as me. We were friends until he got adopted and moved away. He promised to keep in contact with me but it's been two years since then," explained Sumi.

"What was your roommate's name?" I asked.

"Y' know for an eight year old, you sure ask a lot of questions," he laughed leaning towards the side of the bunk, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious," I mumbled.

"It's okay. His name was Hiraku. He was adopted by this wealthy family. To be honest, I'm quiet envious of him. He got adopted when I remain here in this hell hole…to rot away till I'm old enough to leave," exclaimed Sumi.

"Can I ask why you were sent here?" I asked with caution.

"My parents dropped me," He said calmly.

"WHAT…THEY DROPPED YOU!" I cried in shock.

"No, baka…I meant they left me here. They didn't even look back at me…I've stayed here my whole life now. All they gave me were a blanket, a basket and piece of paper with my name on it and reading:

_Someday we will come to pick him up. Just give us some time to re-build our lives._

What loving parents they are," Sumi sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't care less if they came for me or not because in four more years I can legally leave this place," He smiled.

"Really? That's great!" I smiled as I began to take out my things and unpack.

Suddenly, as I pulled my toys out of one of the boxes, a picture frame fell on the floor next to my foot. I bent down and picked up the picture frame and stared at it. It was out family portrait, my family and I had taken it before the accident had occurred. I looked down to the boxes and found the picture albums that were hidden beneath my clothes. I took out the albums and stared at the pictures as I flipped through the pages. They brought back so many memories like the time we went to the beach, the amusement park, my seventh birthday, nii-chan's middle school graduation, etc. We looked so happy as a family and without realizing it, I began to cry.

At that time Sumi had already gotten down from his bunk and helped me with my things. But as I sat on the floor crying Sumi stood at the side just staring at me. I could see him through the corner of my teary eyes but I was too emotional to care. Suddenly I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my small body.

"It's okay, stop crying. It makes things too sad," Sumi whispered.

"B…bu…but…everyone…they're…gone!" I cried out.

"No they are not, Misaki. Listen to me," Sumi said as he pulled me to meet his eyes. "They are not gone."

"They…they're not?" I cried.

"No, they will always remain here," he pointed to my chest. "Your heart and this place will never leave you."

"Really? They're really in there?" I asked.

"Yes, and they will always be there…forever," Sumi said with a smile.

That was the first time someone had smiled at me with such sincere emotions after my family died. And that was also when I felt like I had a friend. His was and gentle smile, it made me feel so much better. I felt like I could make it through this tough time afterwards.

"Thank you, Sumi-san," said Misaki.

"You're welcome, we roommates have to look after each other, right?" Sumi laughed.

"Right!" I smiled.

From then on, Sumi and I became close friends. He'd help me out on a lot of things I didn't understand or know how to do. I wanted to stay his friend forever…my first friend. But I never thought that that moment and the time I spent at the orphanage would end so soon.

_**What does Misaki mean when he meant that his time at the orphanage would end soon? Could it be? Find out next chapter!**_

**Please review! **

**BTW: You guys, I am not pairing Sumi and Misaki, for the record, okay? This is just a friendship thing like in the anime…and manga. You will understand when I get to the later chapters and you'll understand how important Sumi's character will be later. So anyways enough of me…I gtg and write the next chapter and do HW as well…hehehe ^.^!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am finally done with a boat load of projects and had time to write the next chapter! Sorry it took a while to write it. And before the chapter I'd like to thank: **

**Darkhuntressxir, Cricketstories, ErurainiaLai, Update Demon, Mizumi-san,****Hiroki909, Ichihara19, SakuraKiss96, IchiAi, CuteKuriboh, ObeyTheFluff, and others for adding and commenting on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

Chapter 3

My time at the orphanage was welcoming but rather short. I stayed at the orphanage for two years. The year I turned ten, something strange and new happened to me. One day a lovely and wealthy couple came to the orphanage. On that day, many of the children were being taken out of the play areas, their rooms and the playgrounds for interviews. After about an hour, the couple came out of the interview room and took their leave, until they set their eyes on me.

I was just minding my own business, playing with my Lego pieces when I was scanning the room for Sumi and made eye contact with the wife. She had beautiful green emerald eyes, thin red lips and long blonde locks. She resembled my mother so much that my little mind thought that it was my mother. Her husband resembled my brother a lot as well.

"O...kaa-san?" I mouthed.

The woman soon broke eye contact with me and tapped her husband on the shoulder. She whispered some words in his ears and pointed at me. Afterwards, they confronted Head Mother and the three of them walked towards me. The woman gave me a warm smile as she approached me. When they came towards me, they all squatted down to my height and began asking me questions about myself. I was so shocked to see how much they resembled my parents; I really wanted to give them a hug.

I told them my name and the woman would always smile brightly when she heard me speak. She asked me my age and I told her I was ten years old; her smile got even wider. After a few minutes, they thanked me and got up. I got back to playing my with my Lego blocks, but I heard them told Head Mother that I was "the one." I didn't understand what that meant at first. It was only two weeks later did I understand why the couple came and chose me. They had chosen me for adoption. I was finally adopted! The feeling of joy over took my mind, I was so happy. Afterwards, the feeling of sadness took over my excited emotions. I realized that if were to be adopted, Sumi would be left alone again. It sounded like history was repeating itself. What was I going to do? Was I going to be like Hiroka-kun, too?

I came into my room to see the now fourteen year old Sumi laying on my bed and reading a book peacefully. He would always lie on my bed because he was too lazy to climb up on his own bed. I walked in the room cautiously and quietly, hoping I wouldn't disturb him. As I walked towards the window to seat by the window bench, I heard him say my name.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Sumi asked, face still buried in his book.

"Eh…um…I'm just sitting at the window bench," I said nervously.

"I heard that you got adopted. Congratulations," said Sumi.

"Oh…you did? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sumi asked, putting his book down.

"Be…because, you're going to be alone again. Thinking about it makes me really sad," I said slowly tearing up.

"Misaki…"

"Being alone is really sad. You're my first friend and…" I trailed off as I suddenly felt Sumi's arms around me.

"Thank you Misaki. You're such a good boy," Sumi praised. "No one has ever cared so much for me before."

"Sumi-san…" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. One day, we will meet again, I assure you," said Sumi.

"Really…we're really going to meet again?" I cried.

"Yeah, promise," he smiled.

Then the two of us pinky sore and burst-out laughed at how childish it was. I was soon given news that I would only get to spend at least one more week till I had to go live with my foster family. On the last week, I tried to spend as much of my time with Sumi as I could, going to the park, saying hi to him at school and walking back to the orphanage with him from school. I never knew how fast one week could go by so quickly.

After that one last week, I packed all my stuff and waited at the door for my foster parents to come pick me up. I stood at the door, anxiously waiting for them to come. I looked back a couple of times to make sure that Sumi was still there. Then I heard a car pull up behind and the door opening and closing. The woman ran up the stairs with a huge smile and her arms wide open ready to give me a hug. At first it scared me how straight forward she was especially towards me who was a complete stranger. Her husband took my bags and walked towards the car and gave it to the chauffer. I stood with my back towards the car, looking at my friends and Head Mother. My foster mother bowed and said good bye. I said goodbye to Sumi and Head Mother then walked towards the car. The chauffer opened the door for my foster mom and dad; I got into the car last. When I got into the car, I rolled the window down and I saw Sumi walking down the stairs.

"Sumi-san…" I cried with tears falling.

"Misaki, be good to them, okay? They are very kind people," Sumi said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Sumi-san…I'm going miss you…" I cried.

"I'm going to miss you too, Misaki," smiled Sumi.

And the car began to drive away and the chauffer slowly closed the window. All I could see was the darker and tinted version of my friends and the orphanage. I remember crying while I sat in the car and my foster mother trying to comfort me. The time that I spent at the orphanage will be a time that I will treasure.

_**So what will his life be like with his new family? Will Sumi and Misaki really meet again? Find out next time.**_

**I sound like a tv show, huh? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this kinda short story, please review and then I will try my best to write the next chapter! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry everyone that this took forever for me to write this because my computer was being an ass and the hard drive died. But now I have finished this next chapter, thanks to all those who favorite/follow my story. Now here is the next chapter. I dunno how long it is…to be honest I wrote this part before I write the actual story. I hope you like it!**

**A/N – Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica…*sob sob* I wish I did! Anyways here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

The car ride was rather long; I stopped keeping track of the minutes that flew by. I sat staring at the trees and the buildings that passed by the window and listening to radio. No one said anything throughout the whole car ride. I was bored obviously, I mean I was only ten years old and when you are ten, you need to be occupied or else you'll get bored as hell.

My foster parents didn't say much but talked to the chauffeur on the directions to their house. It looked like the chauffeur was new at his job and this was probably his first day, too. My father was a very young looking man and a rather handsome man, too. My mother was beautiful, at first I couldn't stop staring at her at first. I stared at her for about an hour until she turned to me and gave me a smile. I was so embarrassed that I turned away and looked out the window.

After sitting in an hour for about two hours, we finally arrived at my new house. The car drove up to a huge gate; it was so elegantly designed, too. The gate opened up and the car drove into the large driveway. It seemed endless that driveway, with all the trees at the side. Then the mansion came in view, my eyes widened as I saw the house and my mouth started gape open. The house wasn't just a house; it was a gigantic mansion that looked like it had thousands and thousands of windows. Then I noticed a huge fountain in front of the mansion. The car pulled up around the doors and we got out.

I was brought up the long flight of stairs and then the chauffeur opened the large front doors. There was a line of maids bowing down to us and a long red carpet down the middle. It was as if I stepped into heaven. The chauffeur handed my bags to a tall man wearing a tux. He introduced himself as Sasaki Taka. He looked like a really well-mannered man and he was tall, too. My small head tilted as I tried to look up to meet Taka's face. I nearly fell back trying to meet Taka's eyes. As I was busy staring at Taka, my foster mother slowly pulled me away and took me up the large flight of stairs.

We then turned to what seemed like a bed room, but it was huge! It amazed me how much space was in the room. I ran and jumped on the bed; it was really big and bouncy, too. Well...for my ten year old mind that is. My foster parents stood at the door, smiling and observing me. I felt so happy and it felt like all of my sadness went away.

Soon I started to adjust to my new home. My parents (I call them my parents now instead of 'foster' parents) were rather wealthy people but I never understood what their job were. Then later I found out that besides being new parents, my father was a CEO of a large family business. And my mother ran a famous jewelry company that had stores all across Japan. However, at my young age I never really learnt the names of my parents. Which is ironic because I lived _with_ them. So one day, I worked up the courage in my little body and went to asked them. I walked through the long hallways of the mansion and tried to find my way to my parent's room. When I reached the door to their room, I knocked with my small hands and waited for a reply. I then heard my mother's sweet voice telling me to come in. I turned the giant doorknob with all my strength and finally managed to push the door open. I walked into the room and saw my father sitting on the room chairs and my mother siting on the bed, both reading books.

"Um..." I started as I walked towards my mother's bed.

"What's wrong, Misaki-chan?" My mother asked.

"Um...I wanted to ask you something," I said.

"What is it son?" My father asked.

"I really never got to ask...um...your names..." I muttered.

"Oh...Misaki-chan. We haven't told you yet have we, darling," My mother looked at her husband.

"No we haven't. We've been living together and yet our own child doesn't know our name," My father laughed as he got up and walked me towards the bed.

"So...I am Ito Kanako and he is your father Ito Shu," said Kanako-san.

"Really? You have really pretty names," I smiled.

"Why, thank you Misaki-chan. That's such a nice thing for you to say," my mother smiled.

"Misaki-kun, have you finished your homework that your tutor gave you?" Asked my father.

"Um…eh…no…I didn't understand a lot of it," I mumbled.

"Misaki, if you didn't understand it, then why didn't you ask Asuki-sensei?" My father asked with a raised tone.

"But…Asuki-sensei is scary. He yells at me," I cried.

"Misaki, you are going to take over the family business in the future. There will be many things that will challenge you and if you are too scared to take on the challenge, then you will fail this business," exclaimed my father.

"But…I…I'm scared…" I cried.

"Darling, don't scare him. He's still young and he will improve," my mother exclaimed. "Misaki-chan, don't worry you will improve as you grow older, if you don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"O…okay," I whispered as my mother gave me a hug.

"Misaki-kun…son, I apologize for yelling at you and I want you to succeed. As my son I want the best for you and for you to grow up well," my father smiled as he ruffled my hair.

I giggled as my father ruffled my hair but then I felt someone tickling my sides. I laughed out loud and then found that my mother was the one who was tickling me.

Even though I lived with them and know their names, I couldn't bring myself to call them "mother" and "father" out loud. I didn't know why but I just couldn't do it; ever since I arrived at the mansion. However, all that changed one night on a certain day in my young life.

**I am so sorry for making everyone wait. I apologize and to make up for it, I got my computer fixed so updates of chapters will come in. Plus this chapter so everyone, please review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It's me and here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who added and favorite my story/or me thank you. Ok so here is the next chapter.**

**A/N: **I do not own Junjou Romantica and it's character but I own my OC's so yeah. So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5

One night during the month of July, my parents decided to host a party. According to the housemaids, it has been 10 years since they've thrown on or, to even make a public appearance. I was of course told to attend the party along with my parents, more like a moral support.

That night, my mother told the maids that she would be dressing me instead. She came into my room wearing a gorgeous party gown; she looked absolutely beautiful. She walked over towards me, who was still in my pajamas. She sat down next to me and said:

"Misaki-chan, Mama and Papa are having a party tonight. So can you wear the suit I brought for you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied.

"Mou~ stop being so formal to me. Call me 'Mama'," my mother cried.

"Ok…ma-mama…Mama!" I cried in joy.

"Ah! So CUTE! Misaki-chan!" She smiled as she gave me a hug.

After I finally got dressed, my mother took my by my small hand and led to to the door. As soon as she opened the door, the sound of music and people's voices rushed into the room. It was a total shock for me and the sound was way too loud for my ears to handle. I flinched when I heard the noise, causing my mother to let out a small giggle. When we walked out of my room, I was shocked to see so that many people showed up to the party.

Then I saw my father at the top of our large staircase, smiling very handsomely. My mother led me to him and he took hold of my other hand. They were both smiling at me and I felt really happy. The three of us walked down the stairs and towards the large crowd of people. The room was loud and full of laughter, now it was silent as their eyes fell upon us. My heart skipped a beat and my legs were shaking. Never in my life had I been so nervous. Without realizing it, I tighten my grip on my parent's hands. They looked down at smiled at me for reassurance. Then it suddenly felt like all my nervousness went away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," my father began. "Thank you for attending this party. It has been a while since we have last each other and I would like to say how great it is to see you all again. I see familiar faces of our old friends and even new faces of people we have yet to meet.

"Tonight is a night where we celebrate our reunion and to celebrate a spectacular event," said my father.

Many people gave my father question looks. They were probably wondering what the hell he was talking about and who this random child between my mother and father were. My mother noticed that people were glancing down at me a couple of times and finally decided to announce:

"Everyone, the Ito family now has an heir. This child…our child, Ito Misaki."

The faces of our guest were all the same, shock. I didn't understand why people were so shocked by that news, but that was because I didn't know the truth.

My mother and father had never been successful in creating an heir for the Ito family, the next generation, no matter how many times they tried. They would always suffer from miscarriages of the child would die days after it was born. Their only last option was to adopt. So they've searched for years, looking for the right child that would soon bear the name 'Ito.' And then they found me, the perfect child to them. I thought I was just lucky and that it was fate that brought me together with them, but maybe it was more than that. Who knows? But then again, fate has a weird way of playing games on you.

After living with my new family, which now I have grown accustomed to, a miracle happened. Five years after that large party, my mother became pregnant with my little sister. By that time, I had just turned 12 when four days following that, my little sister was born. When my little sister was born, she was a healthy, happy baby and her became Yuki, Ito Yuki. Now being the cheerful and girly person my mother is, I knew that she would pick a name like that.

"But is was such a cute name," my mother cried as she held Yuki.

"The name is too common though, honey," my father exclaimed.

"Otou-san, it was either that or 'Sakura'. That name is too common," I said.

"That is true," my father agreed.

"She's your daughter, shouldn't you just be happy?" My mother pouted. "Both of you are such pricks."

"Kaa-san, you'll wake Yuki if you keep yelling," I reminded her.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Misaki-chan. Mama still acts like a child, huh?" She laughed.

"Still?" My father and I both asked.

"What! How mean!" My mother cried.

Suddenly the three of us could hear small whimpers coming from Yuki; my mother's loud voice waked her up. Being a new at her job, my mother frantically tried to stop Yuki from crying. All of her soothing and bouncing only made it worse so I decided to take Yuki into my hands to try to calm her down. But as soon as she went into my arms, she fell silent and went back to sleep. This astounded all three of us. My mother laughed along with my father, but I was in awe. Oh, how small and fragile my little sister felt. Her skin was so pale and so silky soft. She looked like a doll right in front of me.

"I guess she knows who her big brother is," my mother smiled.

"Now our family is complete," said my father.

As she grew older, she began to look more and more like mother. She had the beautiful green emerald eyes, beautiful brown locks and she was the perfect size. Everywhere we went, people would say that we looked identical. That would always make her so happy. Everything that she wore would make her shine. Yuki was so beautiful and so sweet; like a fragile doll. Sometimes I would be too afraid to get close, in fear that I might break her but she always broke down that wall when she came close to me.

On days where I would be in my study, I could hear her stammering down the hallways and the maids running after her telling her to slow down. She wouldn't listen to anyone and I feel like she only listens to me, though. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Two years after my sister was born, my father found that I should "play" or "hang out" with people my age. I agreed with him on that note. I love Yuki but she was too young for me so my father got me a friend…well he wasn't much of a friend but more like my bodyguard. He was my age and trained in every single martial art there was, he was like a spy almost. His name was Takatsuki Shinobu. He had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. He didn't show much emotion when he was around me. But whenever he was with my parents' bodyguard, Miyagi Yo, he was a totally different character. "Is he blowing off steam?" was what I used to think. But then I found out that Miyagi-san was married to Shinobu's sister. No wonder they would bicker a lot, they were in-laws.

"Shinobu-kun," I said one day, as I was studying.

"Yes, Misaki-sama," answered Shinobu.

"We're the same age, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct," he answered.

"Then why don't we become more of friends? I don't want to treat you like you're my servant," I said.

"Misaki-sama, I was hired to become your bodyguard," Shinobu said.

"Yes but my father also hired you to become my friend, did he not?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Please, be my friend yet at the same time by bodyguard," I pleaded.

"As you wish, Misaki-sama," answered Shinobu.

"Well…it's a start," I sighed. And that was how our strange friendship began.

Shinobu lived in the mansion with me as a requested made by myself, to stay close to my friend. Each day I find out more and more things about Shinobu through eavesdropping on his conversations with Miyagi-san. I would always find a way to tease Shinobu but that was how we got closer.

One day while I was studying for a test, I heard a small knock on the door. The sound of that knock was so inaudible that Shinobu couldn't even hear it. But I knew right away that that knock belonged to no one other than little Yuki coming to visit her brother. She would take all her little strength to try and open the door when the maid slowly opened the door for her. She ran in the room and gave me a hug.

"Onii-tan…is you done studying?" She'd ask.

"Yuki, Nii-chan still has to do a little more, okay?" I answered.

"Then, when you're done, can you and Shinobu-chan come outside and play with me?" She asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "Anything for you."

Our happiness felt endless, days out in the gardens and having picnics, going swimming during hot summer days and teaching Yuki every little thing step by step. But I never thought that those days would end so quickly. Time flew by without me knowing it.

On the days after Yuki's 5th birthday, something happened that would change the course of my life. But this time, it wasn't just my life that was changed; it was also Yuki's.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please review! I want some feedback! PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE!**

**Misaki: Wow, you sound desperate.**

**Me: Well yeah! I wanna know wat people think.**

**Yuki: Misaki-oniichan, don't be so mean to her!**

**Misaki: Okay, okay.**

**Me: Thank you Yuki-chan! **_(Gives her a huge hug)_

**Misaki: Hey, hey! Don't try to suffocate her!**

**Me: I'm not, jeez!**

**Yuki: **_*whisper*_** Yeah, he's too protective.**

**Me: **_*whisper__*****_** I know right!**

**Misaki: Hey you two! Stop whispering about me!**

**Me & Yuki: Wait for the next chapter, Okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! It's me and I have new chapter for you! I hope you will enjoy it. And thank you so much for all the readers who likes/favorite and reviewed my story. *Bows*. Oh for those who are now reading this, I made a change saying that when Yuki was born, Misaki was only 11; so sorry for the confusion. Anyways here is the new chapter:**

**A/N:** I do not own Junjou Romantica nor do I own the original characters, just my OC's and the plot. Thank you. Please Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

**Misaki POV**

When Yuki's 5th birthday was approaching, so was my sixteenth birthday. And through the strangest events and maybe fate, our birthday was on the same day. Yuki was extremely excited for her 5th birthday; where as I for my birthday, treated it as any usual birthday. But my mother insisted that it be a great birthday since it was the big one six in a teenager's life. The time where they are on the bridge of adult hood yet still a child. Yuki was too young to understand why turning sixteen was such a big deal; all she knew was that it was her older brother's birthday and her birthday; which was enough to make her happy.

Shinobu just recently turned sixteen and he still acted like a brick wall to me even though there are times where I caught a glimpse of his true self; allowing me to poke at his weak spots. Miyagi-san was the same; so protective of our family…a little too protective sometimes. Like the time our family was in the garden behind the house for a picnic, we saw something move in the bushes and Miyagi panicked and took out his gun. What came out of the bushes was just a small little bunny. But who couldn't blame him? We were a very important family in the business industry and many people wanted to get their hands on our fortune. Sadly, things were going right in that direction.

On the night of our birthday party, we had no idea that our guest themselves were conspiring against our family. Things were under control, security was high but who would've thought that someone would ruin our lives. And nobody would've guessed that it would be someone my parent's knew...

**Normal POV**

It was the night of Yuki and Misaki's birthday party. Their parents were planning their big party and the children were playing out in the garden. Yuki was playing with Shinobu while Misaki was sitting in the garden's greenhouse. He could hear his little sister laughing and running in the grass. He was staring at how wide her smile was until he heard a blood – thirsty scream coming from the house. Misaki ran out of the greenhouse and saw that flames engulfing the mansion. Misaki saw people running out of the mansion, on fire; it was a horrible sight. Without thinking, Misaki started towards the house. But before he could, Shinobu tried stopping him.

"Misaki! Are you crazy? You can't go in there!"

"What are you talking about? My mother and father are in there! They are burning and how could you say that I can't go in there?" Cried Misaki.

"If you go in there, then you'll burn as well! If you die, what do you think will happen to Yuki?" Asked Shinobu.

"Please, watch over Yuki for me. I have to save them, Shinobu. Please, they are also my family," begged Misaki.

"Misaki, please reconsider this," said Shinobu.

"Nii-tan…let Yuki go with you," begged Yuki.

"Yuki, stay here with Shinobi-niisan, okay? I'll be right back, I promise," said Misaki.

He gave Shinobu one last look and ran towards the house. He dodged the burning doors and managed to get through. Misaki ran inside to find that the workers were being burnt and the sounds of people running away screaming in pain. Dead bodies everywhere, Misaki was avoiding the fires, the falling wood frames and walls. When he finally reached his parent's study room, he saw the flames flying around in the room. Misaki ran into the room, dodging the burning woods and screaming out his parent's names. He saw his father huddling over his mother and a large wooden plank on top of them, burning. Misaki ran in, not caring if the smoke got into his face. He wanted to save his parents.

Misaki ran towards his parents and tried to lift the heavy wooden plank, calling to his parent's in hopes that they would hear him. He continued to try and lift the plank but his weak hands couldn't move it. Suddenly he heard someone coming into to the room. It was Miyagi; he ran in and was shocked to see Misaki there.

"Misaki-sama! What are you doing here? Please escape now," Miyagi yelled.

"No! My parents…they're trapped!" Misaki yelled with tears falling from his eyes, the tears of sadness and the sting of the smoke.

"Kanako-sama, Shu-sama!" Miyagi yelled as he went over to help Misaki.

The two continued to move the plank but it was still not budging. Suddenly from under the plank, Misaki felt a hand on his own. It was his mother; she was still alive and looking at him with her beautiful emerald green eyes. Kanako looked at him with sad, happy eyes and Misaki looked back with his teary eyes. She gave him a weak smile and said:

"Misaki-chan, please stop…you'll hurt yourself. You must leave…protect yourself…and please…promise me that you will protect Yuki…promise me that you won't let anything happen to her…please. I love you, my darling."

"Okaa-sama…please…you have to come with me…with otou-sama…we just need to move this and we can get you out!" Misaki cried.

"No…stop…you must leave…this is too heavy for you and even for Miyagi. You must leave or else you will die. It's too late for Shu-chan, there's nothing left you can do," exclaimed Kanako. "Miyagi-kun, please get Misaki-chan out of here and find Yuki and Shinobu. Find them a safe place and hide them. I want them to be able to live…a normal life."

"Kanako-sama…"

"Please…this is my last request for you…protect them…" Kanako gasped.

With her last words, Kanako took her gaze off of Misaki and closed her eyes. Miyagi pulled the sobbing Misaki out and the two ran out of the burning mansion. Outside, Miyagi met with Shinobu who was carrying the fast asleep Yuki. The four got a car a drove to the high mountain above the mansion and stared down. Misaki was crying, unable to stop…he had lost another family that he treasured. What was he supposed to do know? Yuki…how was he supposed to tell her that her parents were dead?

**What will happen to Misaki now? What about Yuki? Find out next chapter?**

**Please review and comment. I hope you like it and yeah it was a little short but…I have a bunch of hw…I really hate school! So please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I've finally got time to write the next chapter. Yay! Oh and finals are coming up soon…oh great…school. Anyways, I bring you this new chapter for those who have been waiting patiently, thank you. And thank you to everyone who commented and followed my story. So without further adieu, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica or the characters. I just own my OC's and the plot line. This is a yaoi fan fiction. For those that don't like it, you don't have to read it and please don't leave hateful comments, thank you! Here is the new chapter!

Chapter 7

While standing on the hill top and staring down at his burning home, Misaki was too shock to say anything. Tears fell out of his eyes, non-stop. He could still hear the sounds of people screaming; the images of his parents being burnt were imprinted in his mind. Misaki would sneak a few glances at his sleeping little sister, hoping that she would continue sleeping and not wake up to see this horrible sight.

While sitting in the car, Misaki sat in the back seat holding Yuki in his arms with tears streaming down his cheeks. Miyagi, who was driving, looked through his car mirror and saw the crying Misaki now asleep. Giving out a sigh of relief, Miyagi was finally able to focus of driving the car safely. The sounds of Misaki's sobs really pained his heart, hearing that Misaki had stop brought relief to Miyagi. Shinobu also noticed that Misaki had stopped crying as well. He turned around from his passenger seat and saw that he indeed was sleep. He was also finally able to relax.

"This is terrible," Miyagi said suddenly.

"What?" Shinobu asked.

"This… the mansion burning. This can't be happening," cursed Miyagi.

"Miyagi! Be careful. You're driving and more importantly, you're driving Misaki and Yuki-sama," warned Shinobu.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so frustrated. How could this happen? They were such kind people," said Miyagi.

"Poor, Misaki. This will be another family that he lost. Yuki-sama…she is now…what's going to happen to her now?" Shinobu wondered.

"I don't know…but what's important now is to protect them. We don't know who else will go after them next," said Miyagi.

"How? We have no where to go…people will recognize us," said Shinobu. "Anyone who sees Misaki will recognize him. He's practically a celebrity."

"Don't worry, the outside world never got the chance to see the current Misaki. It has been six years since they last saw him. It is true that the public has been requesting to see the heir of the Ito family but Shu-sama and Kanako-sama has denied their request The public has no clue about Yuki-sama either. Kanako-sama didn't want her children to be in danger in the future. She had the mansion securely guarded so that no paparazzi could get in," said Miyagi.

"Really? Wow, Kanako-sama was rather protective," Said Shinobu. "Miyagi, where exactly are we going?"

"A secret house that Kanako-sama prepared in case of an emergency. She had a feeling that something like this might happen one day so through close connections, she managed to purchase a house without Shu-sama knowing about it," said Miyagi.

**~Flashback~**

_ Miyagi was called into Kanako's study room. He knocked on the door and was given permission to enter._

_ "You called for me, Kanako-sama?" He asked._

_ "Miyagi-kun, I want you to do something for me," said Kanako with a serious expression._

_ "Yes ma'am, what is your request?" Asked Miyagi._

_ "I want you to prepare a house for me," said Kanako._

_ "A house? May I ask the reason why?" Asked Miyagi._

_ "I have a feeling that something terrible will happen in the near future. This house will serve the purpose of being an emergency. If anything were to happen to me and Shu-kun, I want you to take Misaki and this child that we are about to have and raise them there," said Kanako as she rubbed her enlarged stomach._

_ "Kanako-sama…"_

_ "We are a rich family, people will want our fortune and will stop at nothing to obtain it. Shu-kun understands this too, but is too busy at the moment to do anything about it. That is why I am asking you to do this for us," said Kanako._

_ "Yes, madam, if anything were to happen, I will take care of Misaki-kun and your upcoming child," agreed Miyagi._

_ "Thank you, Miyagi-kun," said Kanako._

**~End of Flashback~**

"I bought a house that was suitable and easy for all of us to blend in to the outside world and since no one knows the looks of the current Misaki, we have no problem," exclaimed Miyagi.

"That makes sense. So how much longer till we arrive at this 'house'? I doubt it will be that great, you failed to buy a decent enough house for my sister when you were married so," whispered Shinobu.

"What! What's that supposed mean? Anyways…Kanako-sama had approved of this house so we should be fine," said Miyagi.

They turned to a corner in the suburban area of the city where many small suburban houses were located. Shinobu looked at the houses with a dissatisfied look on his face. He turned to Miyagi and complained at how small the houses were. Miyagi explained that the reason that the houses were small was to hide the fact that they used to live in a large house. This way they could blend in with people easily.

Misaki slowly awoke from his slumber, hoping that everything he just saw was a dream. He wanted to wake up in his study of his house with his parents staring down at him and Yuki running around with the maids running after her. But to his disappointment, it was not a dream rather it was complete reality. His parents that had raised him for six years were now gone, engulfed in flames along with his house.

When he sat up slowly, he noticed that they were driving into a neighborhood. He was really unsure of his surroundings, but then remembered that he used to live around here when he was small. This was the neighborhood of his old house where he lived with his real family, his real parents and real sibling.

"Miyagi-san…why are we driving around here?" Misaki suddenly asked.

"Ah, Misaki you're awake. We're here to find a house that we are going to stay in now," said Miyagi.

"Eh? A house…what do you mean?" He asked.

"Misaki, I will explain to you later so- Oh! Here we are," said Miyagi.

They turned into a small house garage. The house had only two floors and a small garden in front of the house with a gate. There was a metal plaque on the gate's labeled "Inuoe" and the house number was 2306. Misaki wondered what that metal plaque was there and why they were in this neighborhood. Even though it was a rather small house, it was still pretty modern. There were large windows where the living room was located and a small porch. There was also a large tree located directly in front of the house serving the purpose of letting people on the outside see little of the inside activity in the house.

Carrying Yuki, Misaki made his way up the steps to the house. Miyagi, the one carrying the keys, came up behind Misaki and unlocked the house. He slid the key into the key and turned it. When there was a click sound, Miyagi turned the doorknob, opening the door to the new house. Misaki walked into a small hallway and when he turned to his right, he saw a fully furnished living room, dining area and kitchen. To the left of the hallway there was a small study room and next to that was a small guest room. He made his way up the stairs of the unfamiliar house and found a master bedroom, two smaller bedrooms and, two bathrooms. Miyagi explained that he would be sleeping on the first floor and for the time being Yuki would share the master bedroom with Misaki while Shinobu slept in one of the smaller rooms.

After placing Yuki into the master bedroom, Misaki closed the door lightly and headed down stairs. He didn't look it but Misaki was still in complete shock of what had just happened. As he walked down the stairs to the living room, he saw Shinobu in the kitchen looking through the cabinets while Miyagi was in the dining area working on some paper work. Misaki went over and sat in front of Miyagi.

"Miyagi-san…what are you doing?" Misaki asked.

"I'm filling out papers to change our last names," said Miyagi.

"WHAT!" "EH!" Misaki and Shinobu said together.

"Oh and in about three weeks, you two are going to transfer to a new school in this neighborhood," said Miyagi.

"What! Miyagi, what are you talking about?" Asked Shinobu as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm saying that from now on we are to live like a normal family in the common world, therefore you boys have to go to school like normal teenage boys," said Miyagi.

"What about Yuki? What will happen to her?" Asked Misaki.

"She will stay here where I will tutor her. She is still too young and people might target her. I'm staying here to watch over her. Misaki, you have Shinobu to protect you," exclaimed Miyagi as he continued filling out the paperwork.

School? Misaki had never been to school ever since he moved into Ito house and yet now he has to go to high school? Misaki stares at Shinobu with a panicked expression and then looks back at Miyagi. What was he supposed to do? His life has yet taken another turn; he is now walking down a completely new path.

**What is going to happen to Misaki once he enters school? Find out next chapter.**

**Okay so WHAT DO YA THINK? I know my way of describing things is terrible so I apologize for that. Please review and give me feedback. I also kinda want ideas about how Misaki would approach this High School life of his, so please comment and everything and the more reviews I get then the quicker I will get the next chapter out. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! I finally got the chance to write this next chapter. I got a lot of ideas and I just had to write them. Thank you for all those comments and review. And some people asked me a few questions so I would like to answer them now.**

** People have asked when will Usagi make an appearance and my answer to that is soon everyone. The reason why I haven't added Usagi in yet is because I wanted to set a stage for Misaki so that there is meaning towards the story's plot later. And I think he might even appear in this chapter.**

**So that is the end of answering questions. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica nor do I own it's characters, just my OC's and my plot. This is a yaoi fan fictions so do not read if you do not like. Anyways...enjoy!

Chapter 8:

"I can't believe we have to go to school," cried Shinobu.

"That is the law, kids have to go to school," said Miyagi.

"So basically my job is to go to school and protect Misaki?" Asked Shinobu.

"Exactly and besides, you don't need to go school at all. You already graduated from college last year being the smart that you are," teased Miyagi.

"That's not funny. I don't understand, Misaki had already learned the necessary things that he need to progress in life. There is really no point in going to school," exclaimed Shinobu.

"Hey, I don't make this country's rules. Anyways a new term of school starts in three weeks. Make sure Misaki is ready by then," informed Miyagi.

"Three weeks! That quick, huh?" Asked Shinobu.

"Yes, I've already mad the necessary arrangements and took the liberty of buying both your uniforms," said Miyagi. "The uniforms are over there in the closet."

Shinobu walked over to the closet and opened the door. There he saw two blue suite jackets with a light pink-collar shirt with a red-stripped tie and khaki paints. The jacket had the school's logo and name on it. Shinobu took out both of the uniforms and scanned them. Everything was okay according to him until he laid eyes on the nametags. His eyes widen in shock and turned to Miyagi with a death glare.

"What? You don't like them? I think they are nice," said Miyagi as he sat n the couch and turned the TV on.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do Misaki and I have the same last name?" Asked Shinobu.

"Ah, didn't I tell you. I changed our last names to Inuoe so that we would blend in as a family," stated Miyagi.

"But why did you change my last name? There was no need for it," said Shinobu.

"Of course I needed to. People would think that it is weird that there is a stranger staying in this house. And besides, if people think that you and Misaki were related, they wouldn't suspect Misaki being from the Ito family and that he was still alive," explained Miyagi.

Miyagi had a point, people who knew the Ito family knew that they only had one son and it was Misaki. If they saw that Misaki had a 'brother' more less a 'twin brother' they wouldn't suspect him being from the famous Ito family. And Yuki would also be safe.

"So this school is called Akisumi Gauken, huh? What a weird name. Well it's not a bad uniform…but what I still don't understand is why would you change my last name? How would you explain this to my family or the people at school? More importantly *_gasp* _how am I suppose to explain this?" Panicked Shinobu.

"Shinobu calm down," said Miyagi as he watched the television

As Shinobu continued to argue with Miyagi, Misaki came down stairs carrying Yuki, who was only half awake. Misaki had a rather dark expression on his face for he knew now was the time to tell Yuki the truth. Misaki honestly wanted to run to a corner and hide. He was afraid of telling Yuki the truth; he didn't want to see her cry.

Yuki slowly opens her eyes to an unfamiliar environment. She clings onto Misaki's neck, tears on the verge of falling. Misaki brings her over to Miyagi. Yuki was still clinging onto and refused to go over to Miyagi. Misaki just sat down next to Miyagi; he explained what happened to Yuki but in the most delicate way possible. Yuki understood the situation, however she was still crying. Misaki felt like his heart was going to explode; the pain he feared came. His dear little now knew the truth.

After a few minutes of crying, Yuki finally calmed down. She turned to look at her brother to see that he had a pained smile on his face trying to hide his breaking emotions from her. Even though she was young, Yuki had the ability to see through people. She got off of Misaki's lap and took a seat next to Misaki.

"Nii-chan…Yuki won't be a bad girl anymore," said Yuki.

"Eh…what are you talking about Yuki. You're never a bad girl," said Misaki.

"But from now on, I'll be a good girl so that Nii-chan won't worry about me too much," exclaimed Yuki.

"Yuki…"

"So, Nii-chan please don't have that look on your face," said Yuki will a small smile.

"Yuki…Nii-chan will always protect you," said Misaki as he hugged Yuki and started to cry.

It was finally the day for school. However, instead of going to school on the first day like everyone else, Misaki and Shinobu ended up transferring three weeks after due to the paperwork that Miyagi sent in. There were issues regarding that paperwork that took longer to resolve that Miyagi had planned.

Misaki was so nervous just thinking about going to school. As Miyagi drove the two teenage boys to school he also had thoughts running through his head on a way to explain this to their homeroom teacher. Yuki was also in the car as they drove to school. With her in the car, Misaki was able to focus on her than his nervousness.

Finally they reached the school gates and the students were crowding in the gates. Miyagi had trouble getting in because the kids didn't notice his car or were too rude to even care. Misaki saw eyes staring at him and he felt his nervousness growing larger and larger in his stomach. Shinobu, on the other hand, was completely chill and acted as if nothing special was going on; in short, putting on a cool façade.

In the teacher's offices, Miyagi was sitting in front of their homeroom teacher and requested that Misaki be in the same class as Shinobu. The kind teacher gladly agreed and asked how the two were related. Miyagi answered:

"Misaki is my son and this boy over here is my nephew. And this little lady here is also my daughter, Yuki."

"My what a wonderful family you have," smiled the kind teacher.

"Thank you, sensei. Well then, I leave my boys in your care," said Miyagi as he got up and bowed at the teacher.

"Oi, Miyagi…what do you mean I'm you nephew? I'm you freaking brother-in-law!" Whispered Shinobu.

"Yes but this was the only way I could play it off. Just play along for now, please. Well the two of you follow sensei and listen to them. Akane-sensei it was a pleasure meeting you but I'm afraid I have to leave now," exclaimed Miyagi.

Yuki ran over and gave Misaki another hug then went back with Miyagi. Misaki and Shinobu walked with the teacher towards their classroom. As they approached the room, Misaki looked at the number of the classroom, it read 2 – C at the top of the doorframe. Akane – sensei told them to wait outside while she got the class' attention. When she slid the door open, the sound of the loud students came roaring out. Misaki could hear her screaming at the students, telling them to sit down at their desk.

"Um…today we have two new transfer students. Please everyone treat them nicely and introduce yourselves at break, okay?" Said Akane – sensei.

"Okay!" The students replied.

"You two, please come in," said the teacher as she quickly wrote their names on the blackboard. "Everyone, this is Inuoe Misaki and Shinobu – kun, please take care of them. Boys please introduce yourselves."

"Kon'nichiwa, Inuoe Misaki desu, nice to meet you," said Misaki.

"Inuoe Shinobu desu, nice to meet you, too," Shinobu said bluntly.

"Okay, now that we got the introductions done…um…Misaki and Shinobu – kun. There are two seats by the window over there, those will be your seats from now on, alright," said Akane – sensei.

Misaki and Shinobu walked to their desks with their bags in their hands. Misaki could feel the eyes of his new classmates piercing the back of his head. He heard girls whisper things to each other and guys whispers things to each other as well. As he sat down, the teacher began taking attendance and announced that there will be a small assembly in the school gym at break and informed that everyone must gather there or else there will be consequences.

Before he knew it, the class was already over and it was time for a small break before his next class. He turned around to talk to Shinobu but saw that his friend was already asleep. Misaki was surprised how quick Shinobu could fall asleep on his first day of school.

"_Seriously, Shinobu…it's the first day,"_ thought Misaki.

"Neh! Misaki-kun, how old are you?" Someone asked.

Misaki turned around and saw that a bunch of girls had crowded around his desk.

"Um…I'm 16," Misaki answered nervously.

"Eh! An older boy!" Cried one girl.

"Neh neh, Misaki-kun, are your eyes naturally that color or are you wearing color contacts?" asked another girl.

"Um…these are my natural eye color," answered Misaki.

"Eh! That's so pretty," squealed another girl.

"So how are you and Shinobu-kun related?" Asked one boy.

"We're cousins," Shinobu answered bluntly as he raised his head.

"Ah, Shinobu, you're awake," said Misaki.

"Neh neh, Shinobu-kun, how old are you?" Asked one girl.

"Stop bothering me…Sheesh…this is why I hate going to school," muttered Shinobu as he left the room.

"Ah, Shinobu where are you going?" Asked Misaki.

"Some fresh air," said Shinobu.

Soon afterwards, it was time for the all school assembly. Shinobu walked right next to Misaki as the class headed towards the gym. Once in the gym, the classes got into their positions and awaited the principle's speech. As the principle and the important staff members walked on the stage, there was a student who also walked on the stage. He had an arm banner that read "Disciplinary Chairman and Student Council President." He had dirty silver hair that reached till his neck and wore silver glasses. Misaki looked at him and thought that he looked rather familiar but before he could really guess who it was, the principle began his speech. He talked about how this year will continue to progress just like any year and those exams will take place before winter break.

"Now, I would like to invite the Disciplinary Chairman/Student Council President up to talk about the newly created policies. Please welcome Sumi Keiichi –kun," said the Principle.

"_EH! Wait…did he just say Sumi Keiichi? Could it really be?" _thought Misaki. As he looked up at the Student Council President, it was confirmed. It was the Sumi Keiichi that Misaki knew at the orphanage. He felt like he was about to cry but he knew the he couldn't cry in a place like this so he held back his tears. As soon as the assembly was over, Misaki tried to get through the crowd to get to Sumi. He pushed people out of the way until he finally got a close enough distance from him.

"Sumi-san!" Misaki yelled.

"Who's called me?" Sumi asked as he turned around to see a brunette boy with green emerald eyes running towards him.

"Sumi-san, we did meet again!" said Misaki.

"Um…who are you?" Asked Sumi.

"Eh? Don't you remember me?" Asked Misaki.

"Wait…those emerald eyes, that hair style…Misaki?" Guess Sumi.

"HAI! You remembered! I'm so glad!" Cried Misaki as he gave his old friend a hug.

"Oi, Sumi who's this kid?" Asked one of the students.

"Ah, he's a childhood friend. Misaki, it's been years since I last saw you. Boy, you've grown a lot, huh?" Smiled Sumi.

"Hai, thank you Sumi-san. It's been so long that I didn't recognize you at first," smiled Misaki.

"But what are you doing here? I thought that you lived with a great family," said Sumi.

Then Misaki's cheery expression became dark. "They…they died…" he said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Sumi with a concerned expression.

"I…I don't want to talk about it," muttered Misaki.

"Oh, well then I won't force you. Well, you're a first year in High school, huh? Well then, I'm you sempai. I am a third year here and as you can see, I am also the Discipline Chairman and Student Council President," said Sumi. "So I better not catch any bad news about you."

"Yes sir," said Misaki.

The two laughed and said their good-byes as they went to their next classes. When Misaki came back into the class he saw Shinobu, with a pissed off expression, walking straight towards.

"_Oh crap! I forgot to tell Shinobu and disappeared. He's going to yell at me now,"_ panicked Misaki.

"MISAKI! Where the hell have you been! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Yelled Shinobu.

"Sorry, I…um…saw an old friend so I went and said hello to him. That's all," explained Misaki.

"Well at least you could've told me! Sheesh do you have any idea how troubled I was, going around school looking for you," muttered Shinobu.

"I'm sorry," apologized Misaki.

"Well whatever it is, I'm glad your back now. Let's just get to our seats," said Shinobu.

Misaki hated being a problem to his friends and his new family. He just wanted to please them and he didn't want to be called troublesome at all.

Finally it was time for lunch; Misaki and Shinobu went down to the school cafeteria and bought lunch. They found a table and sat down together. As they were eating, some of their class came rushing over and started talking to them. Shinobu's vein of annoyance was clearly visible but the other students were too loud to care.

"Hey, Misaki-kun, have you read this book yet?" Asked one student.

"What kind of book is it?" Misaki asked.

"It's called _Full Moon of Life _and it's just so romantic yet so mysterious," explained one girl.

"Really…um…who's the author?" asked Misaki.

"His name is Usami Akihiko! A man who's so attractive that his smile can melt ice," cried one girl. "Misaki-kun, you have to read this book, okay?"

"Um…okay, thank you," said Misaki.

And with that, they girls left and Shinobu gave Misaki the "_I can't believe you accepted it"_ look. Misaki look back and gave his friend a nervous smile.

"You're not actually going to read it, are you?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, it seems interesting so why not?" Laughed Misaki.

And so their first day of school went on rather peacefully. But will these days last or will it change again? Is Misaki getting interested in this Usami Akihiko? Find out next chapter.

**OKAY! This is a freaking long chapter! 2566 words not including these of course but OMG! Anyways please review and comment. Oh and the name of the book, well I didn't know the names of Usagi's books so I just made one up. Sorry for those who know the names of the books…anyways please comment, and tell me what you like. The more REVIEWS I get, the more determined I am to write more chapters. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's my next chapter. Thank you for all those who commented and added my story. There's not much to say so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica nor do I own the original characters. I own my OC's and my own plot. This is a yaoi FanFiction, if you do not like it, don't read it. You have been warned.

Chapter 9:

Misaki was at school reading the book that his classmate recommended for him. According to Misaki, the book was rather interesting and really well written. To his amazement, Misaki was really drawn into the plot of the story. He then found himself falling in love with this author. He was reading the book at home, during class and after class. Shinobu had also noticed that Misaki was reading the book every where he went.

"Hey, Misaki. Aren't you getting too carried away with that book?" Asked Shinobu.

"Eh? The book is just very interesting that's why I'm so absorbed into it," smiled Misaki.

"Eh~you look like a nerd. . . I mean, you're reading the book as you walk to school," laughed Shinobu.

"Mou~that's mean!" Pouted Misaki.

The two head towards their class when Misaki spots someone poking his head in the classroom. He was a rather tall boy with light brown hair with glasses positioned on the bridge of his nose. Misaki guessed that he was an upperclassmen. That student was scanning the room, looking for someone. As Misaki came up to that student, he asked him:

"Um...who are you looking for?"

"Ah! Misaki-kun! There you are. I was looking for you and your classmates said that you might be in you class so I came here to look for you," said the student. "Sumi-sempai is looking for you. Please come with me."

"Eh? But class is about to begin," said Misaki.

"Oh that's right. Hm...well please come during your lunch break. Ah, my name is Usami Makoto, nice to meet you," said the student.

"Ah, hai Inuoe Misaki desu, It's a pleasure to- Wait did you say Usami Makoto? Then are you related to the author of the _Full Moon of Life _author, Usami Akihiko?" Asked Misaki.

"Ah...yes he is my older brother...but it's not a big deal. Anyways, please come meet the President during your lunch break, it seems he has things he wanted to discuss with you," said Makoto.

"Yes I will do that. Thank you Makoto-sempai," bowed Misaki.

With that, the upperclassman left and Misaki went into the classroom and found his desk. As soon as he sat down, he turned to see that Shinobu already had his head down on the desk. Giving a small chuckle, Misaki decided to joke around with his friend.

"Are you sleeping already? What did you stay up doing last night? Reading dirty magazines?"

"WHAT! Hell no! I'm not into that type of things...besides I told you, class here is meaningless to me," said Shinobu.

"Hai, hai...say what you want. Ah Sensei's here," said Misaki as he faced forward and put his book under his desk.

Misaki went through the classes with an ease and wanted it to be lunch quickly so he could go meet with his old friend. As soon as the bell rang for lunch break, Misaki told Shinobu that he was going to meet the President. Shinobu insisted on coming along but Misaki said that nothing will happen to him. Misaki left the classroom and made his way up the stairs to the third floor. As he made his way up, Misaki suddenly heard a bunch of squealing girls coming from the floor below. he ran down the stairs to see what was wrong. He saw the girls looking out the window and he decided to go take a look. As he made his way to the window, his eyes caught sight of a red sports car and saw a tall silver-haired man get out of it. Misaki was wondering what so amazing but didn't really care about it so he proceeded back up the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs, he could still hear the squeals of the girls as it gradually got louder. As he approached the third floor, Misaki's foot accidently slipped and he started to fall backwards. As he fell, Misaki feared for his life and closed his eyes shut, waiting to meet the cold concrete floor. Suddenly Misaki felt his back hit something hard and when he opened his eyes, he saw that a man had stopped his fall. It was the man who came out of the red Italian sports car just a few minutes ago. Grasping the situation, Misaki quickly got off the man and turned to apologized to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall," apologized Misaki.

"No, it's alright. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The man asked.

"No, no I'm fine. Thank you for you concern...um...are you alright?" Asked Misaki.

"I am alright. What is your name?" He asked.

"Um...Inuoe Misaki desu," said Misaki.

"Eh...Misaki, huh?" Smiled the man. "That's a pretty name...but isn't that a girl's name?"

"Please don't make fun of me," pouted Misaki. "Um...is it okay if I ask what your name is?"

"Well of course-"

"Nii-san! What are you doing here?" Yelled someone from behind Misaki.

Misaki turned around and saw Makoto standing at the top of the stairwell, looking down at them. It took a minute for Misaki to process what had just happen in his mind.

"Eh? Nii-san...did you just say Nii-san? Then that means..."

"Yes, Misaki-kun, this is my brother...Usami Akihiko,," exclaimed Makoto.

"Usami...A-Akihiko?" Stuttered Misaki.

"Nice to meet you, Misaki," smiled Akihiko.

"Nii-san, what exactly what are you doing here?" Asked Makoto.

"I was driving to deliver my manuscript when I passed by you school and thought of just coming to vist," said Akihiko.

"That doesn't sound right...You've never visit me before. What's going on? What does the old man want?" Asked Makoto in a serious tone.

"Oops, looks like I've been caught. He wants to see you at the mansion tonight. I don't understand why he even bothered to ask me to tell you," said Akihiko.

"Since he managed to get you to tell me then it must be important. I'll be there...I suppose," said Makoto.

"Well, my job's done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go deliver my manuscript before my editor goes crazy again," said Akihiko.

"Aikawa bitting your neck to finish the manuscript again, Nii-san?" Asked Makoto in a joking tone.

"You have no idea," said Akihiko. "It was nice meeting you Misaki."

"Ah! It was a pleasure meeting you, too...um...Usami-san," bowed Misaki.

With that, Akihiko proceeded down the stairs and left the school. Misaki, still in a daze, stood still on the staircase until Makoto finally got Misaki's attention. Makoto lead Misaki to the Student Council room. It was a rather awkward silence between them and Misaki did not like that feeling. He decided to start a conversation but he was wondering if it was okay to talk about Makoto's family. Without noticing, Misaki had already started to talk to Makoto.

"Makoto-sempai, what is your relationship with Usami-san?"

"Eh? My relationship with Nii-san? Well it's pretty complicated," smiled Makoto.

"Ah...then don't force yourself to tell me then," said Misaki.

"No it's alright, I trust you so it's alright. Nii-san doesn't live in our main house and neither do I. We did live then when we were all kids but when we grew up, we didn't want to stay there anymore. Well at least for Akihiko-nii and me," explained Makoto. "I moved out into an apartment not far from school so that I can get to school easily. Nii-san lives in a penthouse of some luxurious apartment. The reason we left the house because our old man had already chosen an heir to his company and that's our oldest brother Haruhiko."

"EH! You have another brother?" Asked Misaki in total shock.

"Yes, Haruhiko-nii currently helps our old man run the business. Akihiko-nii left because he didn't want to be caught up in the mess with our other money greedy relatives. He wanted to make money with his talents not through the family's wealth. I left shortly after he did due to the same reason. I got so sick of our relatives, always asking us for favors and money was always involved. So I left the mansion and lived in a different where those relatives couldn't get to me," explained Makoto.

"Wow, that's hard. Makoto-sempai, how long have you been living out of the mansion?" Asked Misaki.

"Hm...how many years has it been...ah right four years," said Makoto.

"Wow...four years, thats long. Ah the Student Council room is here. Thank you for escorting me here, Makoto-sempai," said Misaki as he bowed.

"It's not problem. And I apologize for my brother. Have a good talk with the President, it seems like you guys haven't seen each other in a while. Probably have a lot to catch up on, huh?" Asked Makoto.

"Yes, well thank you," said Misaki as he approached the door to the room.

Misaki felt rather nervous. What was there to say? There was so many things to say, quite frankly. Will he tell Sumi about all that has happened or will Sumi be the one to ask? What will he ask his old friend? Should he be specific or just loose enough for Sumi to answer on his own?

All these thoughts raced through his mind, the nervous feeling built up in his stomach. He reached for the door and slowly opened it. He peeked through the small opening in the door way and saw that Sumi was sitting at a desk at the far end of the table, doing some paperwork. He then wondered why he was called over when Sumi had so much work to do. He thought about leaving when he heard Sumi call his name. He entered the room and sat down on one of the couches located near the desk. Without realizing it, Misaki started to fiddle with his jacket due his nervousness. He shot glances at Sumi, who was still focused on his paperwork. The only sounds coming from the room was the sound of Sumi's pen moving it's way throughout the paper and his constant changing of the papers.

"Misaki, aren't you going to say anything?" Asked Sumi all of a sudden.

"Eh? Well...um...what do you want to talk about, Sumi...sempai?" Stuttered Misaki.

"Don't be so nervous, think of it as if we were kids again, talking to each other normally. Oh and when we're by ourselves like this, you don't have to worry about that honorific, just call me Sumi-san like when you were a tiny kid," said Sumi.

"Eh...I'm not little anymore, you know," said Misaki.

"Yes, you've grown but you're still small," joked Sumi when he finally took his eyes off his paperwork.

"Mou~ Sumi-san! Actually...I have so many things to ask you!" Said Misaki.

"Ok, ask ahead," said Sumi as he got up and went to sit on the couch directly opposite to Misaki.

"So...did your...real parents come and claim you?" Misaki asked very slowly and in a delicate manner.

"Yeah. They came only weeks after you left. It was pretty crazy, they were searching for me frantically, going through every single kid...it was crazy," said Sumi.

"So they finally made enough money to claim you back?" Misaki asked.

"Yep, my father is currently a famous news editor and my mother now owns a tea house," said Sumi. "Over the past 7 years I've been living with my parents and going to this school."

"Sumi-sempai, you're graduating this year right?" Asked Misaki.

"Yes, my last year at this school. So much memories made here. So now it's your turn to tell me about yourself. When you said they died, what do you mean?" Asked Sumi.

**Will Misaki tell Sumi **_**everything**_** or leave out things like about Yuki? Or will he have to tell Sumi? What will Misaki choose to do? Find out in the next chapter!**

**So what do you think? Please REVIEW! I can't stress it enough...I mean I know that I'm writing this and posting it early but please, please I beg of you guys do review it because I want to hear what you guys think. As a writer, it is crucial to know what my readers think. Please review/comment and I will have a new chapter posted. **

***HEADS UP*: To all my readers, be it this story or other stories; during the week of June 4th to June 11th, I will not, NOT, be posting any stories because I have final exams to take. I will be way too busy studying and stressing over them so I am sorry. I will post as many chapters as I can and until Exams are over, you guys might not be hearing from me for a while. **

** But then, when they are done, I HAVE SUMMER! So I will post as much as possible. Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Now it's time for chapter 10! I'm at the point where I want things to go a little hectic in my stories so this not the climax...I mean the climax is a LONG time from now so I hope you like this chapter! Oh and everyone...first year in high school I believe that it means your are in 10th grade**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica nor do I own the original characters. I own my OC's and my own plot. This is a yaoi FanFiction, if you do not like it, don't read it. YOu have been warned.

Chapter 10:

"Sumi-sempai, you're graduating this year right?" Asked Misaki.

"Yes, my last year at this school. So much memories made here. So now it's your turn to tell me about yourself. When you said they died, what do you mean?" Asked Sumi.

"Um...remember that kind couple that adopted me 8 years ago? Four weeks ago, they died in an accident," said Misaki.

"What...you can't be serious. So how are you going to school now then?" Asked Sumi.

"After the accident, their bodyguard and mine bodyguard escaped to this city and found a home to stay in. To be able to blend into society, mother's bodyguard...Miyagi-san changed my last name and enrolled me into school," explained Misaki. "My bodyguard, Shinobu came with us and became my 'cousin' in order to protect me when I'm at school."

"Wow...that mus be tough...I'm sorry about your loss. I can't believe that happened to you again...do you suspect anyone who would do this to you?" Asked Sumi.

Misaki shook his head and lowered his head, the thought of that day pained his heart greatly. Tears started to form in his eyes, but Misaki fought hard not to let them fall out. He then felt the couch sink and when he lifted his head, he saw Sumi sitting right next to him. Giving a smile of reassurance, Sumi ruffled the brunet's hair and patted him on the back.

"It's going to be alright. From today onwards, we will protect you. Right, Makoto-kun?" Asked Sumi.

Suddenly the door slid open and there stood Makoto with his ear turning towards the door. He gave a nervous smile and walked into the room. Misaki's eyes widen in shock, someone had overheard their conversation. He looked away quickly, taking his attention to the tiled floor. Misaki started to fidget with his sleeves then with his fingers.

"Misaki, it's alright. Your secret is safe with us. We won't tell anyone," assured Sumi.

"I promise not to tell anyone about this conversation," said Makoto.

"Arigatou, Sumi-san...Makoto-sempai," thanked Misaki.

"As long as your in this school, we will protect you," said Sumi. "Now hurry back to class. Lunch break is almost over."

With that, Misaki said his good-byes and headed back to his classroom where he saw Shinobu glaring at him. Misaki walked over to his desk, trying not to look his friend in the eye. Realizing that Misaki was purposely avoiding him, Shinobu got up and leaned against Misaki's desk, looking his friend straight in the eye.

"Misaki...why aren't you telling me anything?" Asked Shinobu.

"What...w-what are you talking about, Shinobu-kun?" Stuttered Misaki.

"Why did the Student Council people call you up to their room? Did they do anything to you?" Asked Shinobu.

"No, no nothing happened. You see...um...my old friend is the Student Council president and he just wanted to catch up," said Misaki.

"How much did you tell him?" Asked Shinobu.

"I only told him about mother, father and the accident. But I didn't tell him about Yuki," whispered Misaki.

"Well...I guess you didn't reveal too much, right?" Asked Shinobu.

"Yes, don't worry," assured Misaki.

The day flew by really quickly and before they knew it, Misaki and Shinobu were already heading home. As they were walking home, different conversations sprang up from different corners. Misaki laughed at how weird the conversations were. They began to turn into their neighborhood park when the two teenagers felt the presence of someone following them. The two gave each other eye contact, telling each other about the stalker.

After walking throw the park, the two teenagers spilt up and walked in two different directions. The plan was to see which one the stalker was following. In the end the stalker walked right behind Misaki. Noticing this, Misaki starts running and heard the stalker's footsteps right behind him. He turns his head a little and saw that Shinobu was not far behind them. Misaki stops and trips the stalker. Seconds later Shinobu tackles the stalker to the ground and held him down on the ground.

"Who are you? And why are you following us?" Asked Shinobu.

"Shinobu...be careful, he might be armed," warned Misaki.

"It's none of your business why I was following you," said the stalker.

Feeling more and more frustrated, Shinobu twisted the man's arm and he let out a painful squeal. The man finally gave up and revealed that someone ordered him to follow them. However he didn't reveal who it was that gave him an order.

"They must know," said Shinobu.

"What?" Asked Misaki.

"They know we're alive and that's why they're sending idiots like him to kill us," said Shinobu.

"Oh no! They're going to go after Yuki. We have to hurry back now!" Said Misaki.

After deciding that, Shinobu knocked the stalker unconscious and dragged him into an alley. Then he and Misaki ran as fast as they could to their house. Quickly unlocking the door, Misaki and Shinobu ran into the house to see that everything was exactly the same as it was when they left in the morning. Misaki let out a sigh of relief and walked into the kitchen to see his little sister on the table drawing while Miyagi was attempting to cook something. Misaki flopped down on the couch while Shinobu went and talked to Miyagi in one of the guest bedrooms. Yuki climbed off the kitchen seat and walked over to her older brother and sat next to him.

"Onii-chan...are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, Yuki don't worry. Nii-chan's just a little tired from school," said Misaki as he ruffled his little sister's hair.

"Okay. Oh look at the picture I drew," said Yuki as she stood up and went to the kitchen table. "Look! I drew this picture!"

Misaki saw that the picture had their parents and the house in the background. His heart started to race and he could feel the tears slowly building up but seeing his little sister there, he held them back and gave her a smile and a hair ruffle. He then walked towards the kitchen to see the mess that Miyagi made. Misaki let out a small chuckle and started to clean up. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yuki standing by the entrance of the kitchen, looking in on her brother's actions.

"Onii-chan...Yuki is hungry," said Yuki.

"Alright Yuki, Nii-chan will make you something to eat. I'm making dinner right now, okay?" Assured Misaki.

"Okay! Can I help?" Asked Yuki.

"Sure, why not," smiled Misaki.

Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom, Shinobu began to tell Miyagi about the stalker that the two teenagers encountered that night.

"How could they have found out already?" Asked Miyagi.

"When the mansion burned down, they probably came back to check if anyone survived. Maybe that was when they didn't see Misaki's and Yuki's body," guessed Shinobu.

"You could be right, Shinobu. THen we have to be on the alert now that we know that they are after us," said Miyagi.

"This is so frustrating...we need to find the one behind this or else Misaki and Yuki will really be in danger," exclaimed Shinobu.

"I agree. I'm going to find out who caused the fire to occur then maybe that will lead us to the one who is actually controlling this cruel operation," said Miyagi.

And with that, they two bodyguards went out of the room and ate their dinner with the two siblings. After dinner, everyone went to bed and awaited the arrival of the next day; along with it's troubling mysteries. What is going to happen next? Find out next chapter.

**OK so how'd it go? Did you like it? My finals were finally over and I thought that I would right this...more like finish it. Please, please review the story and give me feed back. Thanks to all of you guys who added and subscribed to me. I thank you so very much. Anyways...if I get enough reviews (10 reviews...probably) then I'll post the next chapter. Akihiko will be making his 'debut/appearance' soon! BE EXCITED! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews I really appreciate it! and as promised, here is the next chapter and the all awaited appearance of Akihiko/Usami/Usagi...I honestly always called him Usagi but since a lot of people wrote him/called him Akihiko so I decided why not call him that. I like calling him 'Usagi' better! ^.^ So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Junjou Romantica_ nor do I own it's characters. I only own my plots and OC's. This is a yaoi fanfiction and if you do not like then don't read it. I'm warning you for your own benefit and please don't leave negative comments just leave if you don't like it.

Chapter 11

Two years have past since Misaki and his family began living a new life. In those two years, Sumi had graduated and went to college. Misaki was sad that he had to leave his old friend for another time in his life.

"Misaki...don't worry. You've been such a good boy after all these years. You've been through so much, keep up the good work and don't let anything bring you down," said Sumi on his last days at school.

"Sumi-san...thank you for looking after me these years. I hope I wasn't any trouble to you,"said Misaki.

"Nonsense! You've made my high school life so much more interesting. Well it looks like it's time for me to leave now. I hope our paths will cross again someday," said Sumi as he ruffled the teen's brown hair. And with that the seniors of that school year had left the school.

Misaki soon turned eighteen and Yuki turned seven. Soon it was almost time to graduate and Misaki was really excited but the thought of the future really began to trouble him. He was envious of Shinobu because he didn't have to go to college and could get a job right away. Misaki was already cramming for college exams and also for the school's finals. The school finals were only a week away and he was really nervous. Yuki did everything she could to calm and help her brother out while Shinobu lazed around the house; not even touching the textbooks.

"Mou~ I give up! I can't study anymore!" Cried Misaki.

"Keep trying Onii-chan! Give it your best! You can do it!" Cheered Yuki.

"That's right, it's not that hard you just have to focus," said Shinobu as he watched his friend study.

"I really don't want to hear that from you, Shinobu. Besides, you know everything without even having to touch your books!" said Misaki. "I focused for too long! I just want these exams to be done!"

"C'mon, Misaki. It's only like three weeks left until graduation. These exams already take up like three of those days. Just hang in there," encouraged Miyagi, who was doing some paperwork.

Miyagi, in the past years, got a job at a local University and has been working there ever since. The university was called Mitsuhashi University and it was located very close to Misaki's current school which was convenient when Miyagi had time to pick the boys up from had also begun to go to school and Miyagi made sure that the school was 100% safe and everything was bullet proof. Some may say he was going a little overboard just to make sure nothing happens to her. The lucky thing about Yuki's school was that it was located just around the corner from their house. Yuki, being the sweet and friendly child she is, comes home from school and tells her brother all about her day. It seems as if she never got tired of telling her stories and Misaki was always happy just to listen to his little sister.

It was finally the week for exams, the school was full of anxious students just wanting to get the exams over with. Misaki sat at his desk, staring at the pencils and eraser that were placed at the corner of his desk, waiting to see when the teacher would come in. Finally, the sound of the sliding doors resonated within the silent classroom. All the students stared at the teacher and the stacks of paper in her hands. The teacher goes around the classroom and hands out the test paper to each individual student and then went back to the front of the desk. Within a few seconds upon her arrival at the front of the classroom, the test began. The sounds of pencils scratching their papers and the sound of each of the student's nervous breaths.

Three hours have past; one by one, each student began to finish and leave. Misaki was the sixth one to leave after Shinobu. Shinobu left after the first hour and a half had past. When he stood up to leave, all the students looked at him in awe. Misaki, on the other hand, gave a silent chuckle for it was not surprising to him that his 'cousin' was a genius.

There was an hour break between the exams and there were two exams per day. After his exam was finished, Misaki went around the school looking for Shinobu. So far there had been no luck but then it came to him, the only place that Shinobu would be in is at the school rooftop. There, no one could bother him and he would have some peace and quiet.

Misaki walked up the long staircase which leads to the rooftop. On the way to the rooftop, Misaki noticed a bunch of girls were in the hallway bunched up together and gossiping about different things in school. Misaki just happens to listen in on one of their conversations. Hiding behind the stairs, Misaki listens closer to them.

"Did you hear?" Said one girl. "Myoko noticed three stalkers walking around her neighborhood the other day."

"Eh? Seriously, that's so creepy!" Said another.

"There've been reports of girls gone missing in that neighborhood," said another girl.

"That's so scary. I'm going to make sure I walk with my boyfriend next time."

"I've heard that some boys have gone missing, too."

"EH! Boys, too?"

"We've got to be careful from now on."

"Excuse me ladies," said Misaki as he walked out from his spot. "I don't mean to eavesdrop but what is this about the three stalkers?"

"Mou~ Inuoe-kun **(People who don't know each other well, they call each other by their last names)**don't you know that you shouldn't listen in on a girl's conversation?" Joked one of the girls.

"Seriously Misaki-kun! But you want to know about the three stalkers?" Asked another girl.

"Well...I'm just curious...I um...I have a younger sister and I worry about her safety," confessed Misaki.

"Oh! You have a sister and you've never told us. How old is she? Is she young?" Asked the girls.

"Yes she's quite young. If I'm wasting your time then you don't have to tell me," said Misaki.

"No wait, Misaki-kun. Well our friend Myoko noticed that she was being followed home the other night so she managed to get home quickly. The next day, before she even left for school, she noticed the men that had followed her were walking in front of her house," said the girl.

"And she was so scared that she missed three days of school," said another girl.

"Her parents were getting annoyed with the three guys so they called the police and they told her parents that kids have gone missing on their street that those three men were the suspects, too."

"Wow...that is creepy," said Misaki.

"I know, right? So now it's rumored that more kids have gone missing and this time it wasn't just girls that have gone missing but boys as well," said another girl.

"Misaki-kun, you have to be careful from now on, okay?" Advised a girl.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for telling me but I have to leave now. See ya," said Misaki.

And with that, Misaki walked up the stairs and up to the rooftop door. He turned the doorknob and walked out into the open school rooftop. Misaki walked around the large open space and found Shinobu sleeping near the fences. Misaki walked over slowly and quietly not trying to wake his friend up. But seeing that Shinobu was sleeping so soundly that Misaki couldn't help but play a prank on him plus he also had to tell Shinobu about what he leans close to Shinobu's ear and screams his friends name. Shinobu wakes up with a jump then tackles Misaki down to the ground without realizing it. Once he came to his senses, Shinobu still didn't release his friend.

"Itai! **(Ouch) **That hurt, Shinobu! Let go!" Cried Misaki.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that? Didn't you learn that when Miyagi tried to wake me up with force?" Said Shinobu.

"Alright...alright, I'm sorry. I won't do it again now let...me...go!" cried Misaki.

"Seriously, Misaki...don't do that all of a sudden," said Shinobu. "So? What's the problem? Why are you looking for me?"

"That's mean you know. Can't I come to the rooftop and just sit. I just happened to see you, that's all," said Misaki.

"Liar, you know you can't lie to me. I've known you for years. What's wrong?" Asked Shinobu.

"I heard some girls in our grade talking just now. Some students have gone missing and they're both girls and boys. A female student saw three suspicious men walking around in her neighborhood recently and they may be linked to those kids disappearance," said Misaki.

"I've seen those three, too. Misaki, you need to be careful from now on, alright. We don't know what we're going up against yet," said Shinobu.

"Yeah..." said Misaki.

School went by quickly as the students finished taking their exams. Misaki and Shinobu began their usual route home when Misaki forgot that he had to go buy a book. Shinobu insisted that he go with Misaki but Misaki stopped him and told him to go pick up Yuki in his place. Misaki walked to the local book store and felt at ease that the sun was still up. He walked into the store and scanned the book shelves for the book he needed. As he was looking, Misaki was not focusing on where he was going and he accidentally bumped into a customer.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," he apologized as he bowed respectfully.

"It's alright. Are you alright?" Asked the customer.

"Yes, I'm alright," said Misaki as he looked up and made eye contact with the customer's violet eyes. "Eh? Usami-san!"

"Oh, Misaki it was you. No wonder I found that voice so familiar. What are you doing here?" Asked Akihiko.

"I'm buying a book to read," said Misaki. "Um...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check the sales of my current books. It's really not my interest but my crazy editor made me go and check them out so I'm going around to the stores that are selling my books," explained Akihiko.

"Sounds tough," said Misaki.

"You have no idea. Hey, since I'm almost done here, do you mind grabbing some coffee with me?" Asked Akihiko.

"Well, I really have to get home to my family-"

"Oh I'm sure they wouldn't mind you grabbing a drink with me. What do you say?" Asked Akihiko.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt, right?" Guessed Misaki.

And with that, Misaki quickly bought his book and went with the author to the café across the street. The two sat down at a window seat, where the natural sunlight shined on them. The waitor came and took their order. Misaki ordered a glass of orange juice while Akihiko ordered a cup of espresso coffee. The two began a small conversation regarding Misaki and his school work. Misaki occasionally asks Akihiko about his job and how he comes up with the ideas for his stories. As soon as Akihiko opened his mouth to answer, the waitor came with their drinks.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I don't really need big inspiration. I basically take things from life and turn it into an interesting story with just a few tweaks in the wording," said Akihiko.

"Really? Usami-san, you make it sound so easy," said Misaki.

"Everyone says that but in all truth, it's not always that easy," siad Akihiko as he took a sip from his coffee.

As their conversation dragged on, Misaki soon realized that it was getting late and he had to get home. the sky because dark and Misaki soon remembered what the girls at school told him. When he stood up to say good bye, Akihiko insisted that he would walk the teen home. Misaki wanted to say no because he didn't want to cause trouble but Akihiko was already out the door after paying the bills. As they walked down the streets, more conversations popped up but Misaki felt that someone was following them. He glanced at Akihiko a fews times but it seemed like that man hadn't noticed yet. After a few minutes of walking, they felt the presence grow stronger.

"Um...Usami-san...do you feel like someone's following us?" Misaki whispered.

"On the contrary, I've been having that feeling for a while now," whispered Akihiko.

"What should we do?" Asked Misaki.

"Don't worry, I'm here. They're not going to do anything," assured Akihiko.

"But..."

"I won't let anything happen to you," said Akihiko.

Suddenly, as the two were walking, Misaki felt someone run and grab him by the waste. But as that person ran, he was tripped over by Akihiko, in the end knock Misaki over very quickly. Misaki unconsciously closed his eyes as he fell. Before hitting the ground, he felt large arms wrap around him and catch him. As he opened his eyes, he was faced to face with Akihiko. His heart skipped a beat as he stared into the man's cold but gentle violet eyes.

"_Eh? Why did my heart skip a beat? I can't be...he just saved my life that's all,"_ thought Misaki.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Asked Akihiko.

"H...hai, I'm alright. Thank you," stuttered Misaki.

As Akihiko help Misaki back on his feet, Misaki trips again and lands on Akihiko but this time, Akihiko was too slow to stop the teen and their lips accidentally touch. Misaki opens his eyes to see that his lips were locked onto Akihiko's. His eyes widen and Misaki jumps off Akihiko with a face that was red as a tomato.

"Ah! I am so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that! I am so sorry!" Apologized Misaki.

"It's alright. Are you okay? Wait don't tell me...that was your first?" Asked Akihiko.

Misaki slightly nods and leans against the lamp post. Akihiko, trying not to further embarrass the teen, focuses his energy on the stalker that he recently tripped. He walks over to the stalker, holds the man by the collar of his shirt and said:

"Why were trying to kidnap Misaki? How stupid were you? I was standing right there, too."

"Sorry...we were just following orders," mumbled the stalker.

"Who's orders?" Asked Akihiko.

"That is none of your concern," said the man.

"Well since you are of no use to me, I'm going to report you to the police for attempted kidnapping unless you have other things you want to tell me," said Akihiko.

"Wha...what you can't!" Cried the man.

"Oh! And why not?" Smirked Akihiko.

"Because...because I know the location of the missing children in this neighborhood," said the man.

"What? You know the place where all the missing children are held?" Asked Misaki as he quickly took interest in the topic.

"That's right. And if you were to report me, then I wouldn't be able to tell you," said the man.

"No, we can still report you and then you would have to answer to the police," said Akihiko as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Tell us where the location is," demanded Misaki in a serious tone.

"I refuse," said the man.

"Leave it Misaki, he won't answer us anymore," said Akihiko.

"Ha..hai," muttered Misaki.

Misaki walked over to the wall and leaned up against it. He looked over at Akihiko and the image of their accidental kiss popped into his head, causing his face to turn red again.

"_This can't be happening...I can't believe that...that happened. My first kissed went to a man! AH! I wanted to save it for a cute girl and yet...why~!" _thought Misaki.

Minutes later the police arrived and took the stalker away. Akihiko and Misaki were asked a few questions while the police were on the scene. Afterwards, Akihiko walked Misaki home. When Miyagi, Shinobu and Yuki came out to see Misaki, their faces showed extreme worry. Akihiko apologized and explained the situation to them and asked that they don't trouble Misaki about it too much for it was not his fault. With that, Akihiko said good-bye and walked away.

Misaki walked into the house and without even saying a word, walked up the stairs towards his room. He closed the room behind him and locked it then walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He leaned his head onto his arms, looking down to the ground. That image kept popping in his mind and he couldn't get it out. Everything happened too quickly that he couldn't focus on anything. Misaki leaned back and fell on his bed, staring at his ceiling. What was he suppose to do now? He couldn't look Akihiko in the face the whole walk home and every time he did, that same image would pop into his head. Misaki was in really big trouble.

"_What if I meet him again? Would I still be able to look him in the eyes? Oh...his eyes...AH NO! I can't! I can't be falling for a guy! I...I want to have a girlfriend!"_ Thought Misaki as he took his pillow and threw it against the wall.

**What is Misaki suppose to do now? After that incident, will Misaki ever have the courage to look Akihiko in the eyes again? OR will something else happen? Find out next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm back! OMG THANKS so much for all those reviews! You guys don't know how happy I was! Please keep sending me reviews, I love hearing what you guys have to say! Ok well enough of what i have to say, here's the next chapter that you all waited for!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Junjou Romantica_ or it's characters. I just own my own OC's and plot. This is a yaoi (boy x boy) Fanfiction so if you don't like then you can leave...not to sound mean. Please don't leave mean/harsh reviews just because YOU don't like it and I have warned you! To those who like this...here's the new chapter.

Chapter 12

A week went by and the appearance of the three stalkers began to cease, even the news of children disappearing have stopped. However, Misaki was still not at ease because the children that were currently missing, have not returned home yet. He was worried that the next victim might be Yuki. Even though Misaki wanted to get to the bottom of things, he had to get through with school and preparing to enter college. Yuki was getting ready to go into the second grade and Shinobu had decided that he would just look for a job once school was over. Misaki decided that he would, with out a doubt, go to college.

There was only a month left of school until graduation and the teachers have been teaching practically nothing since exams were over. Misaki, Shinobu and the other classmates barely paid any attention to the class lectures. Misaki was only focusing on the exams that he soon had to take to get into the colleges. The test was only days away and Misaki was really nervous. He would stay up late studying and taking notes on things that might be on the exam. After days of studying, it became the weekend where Misaki would sleep in very late due the all-nighters he pulled. His body became physically and mentally tired that he had a hard time with just eating.

Finally it was the day of his exam. Misaki woke up at seven that morning and prepared everything. He made breakfast for everyone and waited for them to wake up to say good bye before he took the exams. The first one up was Miyagi then Shinobu and lastly Yuki. He ate breakfast when them, said good bye and headed out the door. When he was leaving, he heard his family wish him good luck.

Misaki ran to the metro trains and got on the train on time. He stood by the doors and leaned against the glass. He stared out to the scenery of the city; it somewhat relaxes him. At one of the train stops, while he was looking around the city Misaki spots a bright red sports car. He stared at it in awe until he saw someone get out of it. Before he realized it, it was Akihiko. Misaki stared at the silver-haired man until the man also stared back. The teen's face suddenly turned red as a tomato and he broke eye contact with the man. Akihiko gave a smirk and proceeded to his destination. When Misaki looked back, Akihiko was already gone. He let out a breath of relief as the train began to move again.

_"I can't keep doing this,"_ thought Misaki. _"If I keep doing this...it's going to be too obvious. I'm going to run into him again and this same thing is going to happen again!"_

Finally, Misaki reached his stop, took a glance at his wrist watch and noticed that it was already 9:30 and the exam starts at 10 a.m. He ran out the train, paid the ticket and sprinted to his exam hall. Misaki got into the room and noticed that there were a bunch of students so he quickly found a seat. Misaki set up his spot with his pencils, pens and erasers then waited for the exam to be handed out.

After ten minutes of waiting, the exam proctor came and handed out the exams. The exam proctor told the students that they get six hours and a half to finish the exams. Misaki flipped over his exam and was relief to see that the material that was on the exam was something he knew. Misaki whipped through the exam with ease and handed it in within the first five hours and a half of the required time.

Misaki left the exam hall and began his way home with a smile on his face. As he was walking down the path, Misaki saw a man walking towards him. At first Misaki couldn't recognize him until he came closer and Misaki saw clearly who he was. The teens face turned a bright shade of red and to hide it, he lowered his head a walked faster trying to avoid the man walking towards him.

"Misaki," said the man.

Misaki continues walking, trying to avoid the adult but his arm was caught by someone's firm grip. Misaki looks up and makes eye contact with the silver-haired man.

"Misaki, what's wrong," said the adult.

"P-please let go of me, Usami-san," said Misaki.

"Misaki...I'm sorry about that incident. Are you alright now?" Asked Akihiko.

"No, Usami-san...that night it was completely my fault," said Misaki.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Asked Akihiko.

"I don't know...it's just that..."

"Just that?" Asked Akihiko.

"I just...when ever I see you, the scene of that night keeps popping in my head," said Misaki.

"Misaki...there's nothing wrong with being embarrassed," said Akihiko. "Oh right, here."

Akihiko hands Misaki a card. He stares at the card and asks, "Um...what is this Usami-san?"

"It's my number, just in case something happens," said Akihiko.

"Oh...thank you," said Misaki.

"Well I should get going. I have a business meeting to get to. Good bye Misaki," said Akihiko as he walked away.

"Good bye, Usami-san," said Misaki.

Misaki stares at the card and without even thinking, he pulls out his cellphone and saves the number. He quickly sends a text to Akihiko confirming his number. After sending the text, Misaki walks home. But then a sudden thought came in his mind:

_"Why did I save Usami-san's number? Wasn't I the one who said I was too embarrassed to even talk to him? Seriously Misaki...what goes through this head of yours."_

Misaki finally reached home after a long train ride. When he unlocked the door, he was welcomed with a bunch of confetti and a "Congratulations." There was a feast on the dinner table and a cake. Shinobu and Miyagi gave him a pat on the back while Yuki gave Misaki a big hug.

"What's with the big occasion?" Asked Misaki.

"Seriously Misaki...how clueless can you be?" Asked Shinobu.

"It's a party for you, Onii-chan!" Smiled Yuki.

"Eh? Why a party though?" Asked Misaki.

"A party to celebrate you passing the exams!" Said Miyagi.

"EH!" Yelled Misaki.

"Look, the results came," said Shinobu as he handed his friend the letter.

"That was so quick! I just took it this morning!" Exclaimed Misaki.

"I guess they were so impressed by how much you knew your stuff that they let you pass," said Shinobu.

"Wow! I passed! YATTA! I Passed!" Yelled Misaki as he picked up his little sister and spun her around.

"Alright you go freshen up while we prepare some things down here," said Miyagi as he pushed Misaki up the stairs.

After a few minutes, Misaki came down the stairs and was greeted with delicious food spread out on the table. He walks over to the table and takes a seat next to Yuki. As they one by one congratulate him, Misaki's stomach suddenly growled causing everyone to laugh. With that, they all begin eating and as they ate, different conversations sprung up. While eating, Miyagi gets up to grab a beer. He then realizes that they are out of beer. Misaki stands up and suggested that he goes to the local convenience store and buys some more beer. Shinobu insisted that he goes instead but being the stubborn person he is, Misaki declares that he goes instead. Before leaving, Misaki said:

"This is the least that I could do after what you guys have prepared for me here."

Misaki walked to the convenience store and buys a whole stack of beer. Although they were heavy, Misaki managed to carry them. As Misaki was walking home, carrying the stack or beer, he felt the presence of someone following him. His instinct tell him that he should run but because he was carrying the heavy beer containers, his movements were limited. Misaki decides to quicken up his pace but it still wasn't fast enough.

Suddenly out of no where, Misaki felt a sharp pain at the back of his head which then sends him tumbling to the ground and dropping the beer. However, before completely blacking out, Misaki manages to reach for his phone and dials Akihiko's number then slips the phone back into his pocket. From the other line after three rings, Akihiko picked up.

_"Hello...Misaki? Hello."_

Unfortunately for Akihiko, all he heard was a lot of rustling but then slowly voices became audible.

"Is he out?" Said the first voice.

"Yep...the kids out like a light. That was too easy," laughed the second voice.

"Eh..*rustle rustle*he's not too bad, cute face," said the first voice.

"Wonder how much he's worth, huh?" Scoffed the second voice.

"Let's just get him out of here," said the first voice as they began to drag Misaki away.

"Aw damn! All these beers gone to waste. Oh god...he smells all like beer now!" Said the second voice.

_"Misaki! Misaki! Can you hear me?"_ Yelled Akihiko from the other line.

There was no answer from Misaki but just a lot of rustling noises, a car beep, the door open, a thud and the door closes. Finally the line when dead. Akihiko, from his house, stood there wide eyed hoping to hear something else. But all he heard was the beeping of a dead line of the cell phone.

Akihiko desperately calls back but he would get no answer just the sound of the phone:

_I'm sorry, but the person you have called in unreachable at this moment-_

He shuts off his phone and grabs his jacket then heads out the door. As he made his way to the elevator, he thought to himself:

_"Why am I so worried? He's just a kid and kids go missing all the time...why does he strike me as being so different? What's so special about him? But for now...I just have to find him!"_

**Will Akihiko be able to find Misaki? What about his family who are anxiously awaiting his return? What about Misaki himself, what will happen to him? Find out next chapter...*Suspense* MUAHAHAHAHAH...Jk.**

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think and then I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! I am back So so so sorry for the long ass wait! Ugh so many things to do... Anyways, enough with my rambling heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Junjou Romantica_ or it's characters. I just own my own OC's and plot. This is a yaoi (boy x boy) Fanfiction so if you don't like then you can leave...not to sound mean. Please don't leave mean/harsh reviews just because YOU don't like it and I have warned you! To those who like this...here's the new chapter.

Chapter 13

**Regular POV**

As the elevator travels down the floor, Akihiko found himself staring, anxiously, at the ticking floor numbers on the screen. He wondered to himself why he is bothering himself with this situation and with a kid he barely even knew. He only met the boy a few times and held brief conversations with him even after that awkward incident the other night. And even after that, their conversation still at a minimum.

"Why am I even bothering myself with this?" Akihiko questioned. "Is this really worth my time?"

Then he thought back to what he had told Misaki: _"It's my number, just in case something happens."_

As he thought more about it, the boy actually tried calling when he was in trouble. And of course not just any trouble, Misaki was kidnapped.

The elevator finally stopped with a ding and the door opened to show the garage. Akihiko ran out to his spot where he had parked his red sports car. He pulled out his keys from his pockets and unlocked the doors. As he got in, he threw his jacket across to the passenger seat and slipped the keys onto the key hole and turned on the engine. The red beauty roared and Akihiko pulled out of the garage and flew across the roads. Time was of the essence and Akihiko needed to not only find Misaki but inform his guardians of his disappearance.

Meanwhile, Shinobu paced back and forth in the living room as the time ticked by. Misaki had yet to return with the drinks. The blond haired teen knew the whereabouts of every store in the neighborhood, it should not have taken that long to buy some beverages and carry them back. Not only was Shinobu worried but so was Miyagi and Yuki.

"Where is Misaki-nii-chan?" Yuki asked the middle aged man sitting with his hands resting on his knees.

"Shinobu, you have the GPS tracking on Misaki's phone don't you?" Asked Miyagi.

"Yeah, of course I do! What kind of question is that?" Retorted the teenager.

"Well then find out where he is! Buying a couple of drinks shouldn't take this long," said Miyagi.

"Alright, alright already! I was already planning to do that long before you told me to," said Shinobu.

"Yeah sure you did," retorted the middle aged man as he rolled his eyes.

Shinobu switched on his phone and turned on the GPS tracking app. The phone screen started to light up with the neighborhood's rough outlines and a red dot appeared on the screen indicating where Misaki's phone was. Without hesitating, Shinobu grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, heading straight for that phone's position in hopes he would find Misaki.

After making a few left turns, the dirty blonde teen arrived to the point where the GPS pinned Misaki's phone. He used the GPS to track Misaki's phone, one in which the brunet never leaves behind, and walked to where the pin pointed to the phone... but there was a problem to that equation, Misaki. Shinobu looked around and then back at his phone.

"Shit...!" The blond cussed under his breath.

He ran around the block, looking at every alleyway, every corner to see if Misaki had ran away somewhere out of fear but nothing, the boy was gone. Suddenly he heard someone call out Misaki's name, a deep and low voice echoing throughout the neighborhood. Shinobu ran to where the voice was and saw none other than Usami Akihiko running through the streets calling out Misaki's name. Shinobu walked up to the man with an irritated expression and asked angrily:

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to wake up the whole damn neighborhood, ya damn loud mouth!"

"Excuse me?" Akihiko asked with a questioning look as he looked down at the small figured teenager.

"I'm saying that you are being way to loud!" Said Shinobu.

"Whether I am being loud or not, it is my business not yours kid. And what are you doing out here so late? Haven't you heard about the kidnappings of teenagers lately? You could get taken next," warned the author.

"Please, it'll take more than some lousy, dumb ass stalkers to take me down. But why are you screaming out Misaki's name?" Asked Shinobu as he stared into the man's deep violet eyes.

"Wait, you know Misaki-kun?" Asked Akihiko.

"Well yeah...we're..um...cousins. He left the house a few minutes ago to buy some drinks but when he didn't return, we got worried so I went out to look for him," said Shinobu.

"We? Who are you living with?" Asked Akihiko.

"My...um...uncle and Misaki's little sister, Yuki," said Shinobu. "Why?"

"Well I need to meet your guardian right now. It's regarding Misaki... I fear that he has been kidnapped," said Akihiko with a concerned tone.

"W-What?! Kidnapped?! HOW!" Screamed Shinobu.

"SSSHH! Kid, you were the one who told me not to be loud and now look who's screaming," said Akihiko as he covered the boys mouth.

"Sorry! But I can't exactly stay calm about this, can I?" Cried Shinobu.

"Alright, just tell me where you live so I can inform your guardian, this is really serious and I'd appreciate it if I could speak with an adult about this instead of a kid," said Akihiko.

That last comment really did sting Shinobu a bit, being called a kid. But he knew that he would have to bear with it because he could not tell the truth about their situation and relation. With hesitation, Shinobu decided to show Akihiko to their house. The teen pulled out his keys and unlocked the door in a rushed manner. He barged into the house to see Miyagi sitting alone on the couch. The dirty-blond took in a breath and walked towards the older man.

"U-uncle...I think I have an idea as to w-where M-misaki is..." said Shinobu in a shaky tone for he had never called Miyagi uncle before.

"What the hell are you talking about kid? And why are you calling me "uncle" all of a sudden?" Asked Miyagi with an irritated expression.

Shinobu motioned, with eyes, to Miyagi to the stranger entering the house. Miyagi got the message and stood up from his spot and turned around to see the famous author walking into the living room.

"Pardon the intrusion, but are you Misaki-kun's father?" Asked Akihiko.

"Yes, indeed I am, Usami-san," answer Miyagi.

"I see," said Akihiko. _"He looks nothing like Misaki... maybe he got his looks from his mother."_

"Can I enquire what you are doing in my house?" Asked Miyagi.

"I am here to talk to you about Misaki-kun," said Akihiko.

"Yes, and what is it about my son?" Asked Miyagi.

"Well, I believe he has been kidnapped," stated Akihiko.

"What?! What are you talking about? Kidnapped? By who?!" Said Miyagi.

"That's what we're trying to find out, U-uncle," said Shinobu. "Where's Yuki-chan?"

"It was late so I put her to bed, the girl was tired of waiting," said Miyagi. "But what is this about Misaki being kidnapped? I told you to look after him, you know how important he is, Shinobu!"

"I know that! I thought the convenience store would not be too bad of a walk. It was my mistake in miscalculating the distance. I apologize, sir," said Shinobu as he lowered his head in shame.

"Look there is no need to be angry with a kid about this. It's not his fault," said Akihiko.

"You stay out of this. This is a matter between our family. You have no business in this," said Miyagi.

"Look I understand that you are worried about your son but right now we need to think logically about how this happened," convinced Akihiko.

"Okay then. I would like to know how _**you**_knew that Misaki was kidnapped before we did and what your are doing here," stated Miyagi.

"Not too long ago, I received a call from Misaki-kun. But when I answered, all I heard were strange static noises and then some men's voices in the background. I called out to Misaki but he did not answer so I knew immediately that something was wrong. That's when I came here to check out this place where there were reports of teenage kidnappings thinking that it might've linked to what happened to Misaki," explained Akihiko. "And that's when I bumped into your nephew, who tried to shush me and telling me not to wake up the neighborhood."

"I see. Well I thank you for informing us and for your journey from your house here, but I think we can handle it from here," said Miyagi.

"W-wait, what? Aren't you going to inform the police of Misaki-kun's disappearance? This is a problem! You're his father, aren't you supposed to be looking after him? What kind of father are you?" Stated Akihiko with anger building up.

"I am looking after him and I am doing whatever I can right now to see that he comes home safely. Getting the police involve will only make things more complicated and I don't want to deal with them since they probably have other things to deal with," said Miyagi.

"Misaki is in danger... and this is what you've decided to do?" Asked Akihiko. "Alright, fine... do whatever you want."

The author then stormed out of the house and made his way towards his car that was parked on the nearby streets. He clicked the unlock button and got into his car, turned on the engine and started to pull away.

"You can do whatever you want, but I'm looking for him..._my own way_," said Akihiko before he disappeared into the lights of the city night.

**So yeah a bit of a cliffhanger/weird ending there. I kinda got tired late at night and gave up half way through but I'm glad I got to write this chapter! Hope you all like!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
